


Lip gloss

by totallyjaemin



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Jaemin loves lip gloss, Jeno can't resist Jaemin's lips, Jeno can't resist sparkly lip gloss, Kissing, Lee Jeno is Whipped, M/M, Na Jaemin is Whipped, No Angst, jaemin is a softie, literally so soft, pure fluff, small make out, the other dreamies are mentioned for like a second, they are still young so it's pretty innocent
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-17
Updated: 2018-09-17
Packaged: 2019-07-13 17:58:30
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16023047
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/totallyjaemin/pseuds/totallyjaemin
Summary: Jeno can't resist Jaemin and his sparkly lip glossorIn which Jeno is completely in love with his best friends and his kissable lips





	Lip gloss

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this so randomly and I don't know how I came up with it! I actually really like it so I hope you do too uwu

Jaemin got a new lip gloss, it was ever so slightly glittery and clung onto his plump lips like a glove. He drowned his lips in it, making them look glossy and inviting. 

It wasn’t the first time he had worn lip gloss but just this time it was more noticeable and it made it impossible for Jeno not look at his lips. Which was absolutely difficult on Jeno as he was already trying his hardest to not fall for his best friend even more.

Jaemin and lip gloss would surely equally in the death of Lee Jeno. How was he meant to stop himself from kissing the boy now? It was already difficult enough.

Jeno was a stuttering mess this morning when Jaemin had greeted him at his locker. When he looked up he froze unable to answer Jaemin as his shinny lips distracted him, Jeno found himself wondering what it would be like to feel Jaemin’s lips on his. 

Jaemin noticed the fact that Jeno was ignoring him and his gaze was fixated on his lips.

“Does the lip gloss look bad?” He pouted looking down at the floor, he wasn’t sure why Jeno was staring at his lips so intensely. 

Jeno panicked and almost shouted his answer scaring poor Jaemin.

“No!” He coughed awkwardly “I-I mean no, it suits you.” Jeno mentally faced palmed, he was a very panicked gay indeed.

Jaemin just shyly smiled and whispered a flustered thanks before excusing himself to his first period.

Jeno watched him walk away before letting out a breath he didn’t know he was holding in. He let his back hit his locker before shutting his eyes briefly, clinging his book tightly to his chest.

“Lee Jeno, pull yourself together! You can’t go around wanting to kiss your best friend.” He mumbled to himself.

“Just confess already coward.” Jeno opened his eyes wide, complete fear someone had heard the nonsense he was speaking to himself. However, he relaxed and sighed in relief as he was faced by none other than Huang Renjun.

“Renjun, don’t scare me like that! I thought you were Jaemin.” Jeno hit Renjun’s arm causing the other to wince and shoot death glares towards him.

“Hit me one more time and I’ll tell Jaemin myself you have a big fat crush on him and want to kiss his pretty lips.”

“You wouldn’t dare!” Jeno gasped pointing at Renjun.

“Try me bitch.” 

“Shut up, we have class to get to.” Jeno laughed as Renjun went on his tip toes to try to intimidate him.

 

It was third period the next time Jeno saw Jaemin, they had history together alongside Donghyuck.

Jaemin was currently sat opposite Jeno, Donghyuck to the left side of him. This giving Jeno a clear view of Jaemin, which got him distracted a lot because of his damn glittery lip gloss. 

Jaemin usually sat next to Jeno, so if they were sitting like they normal did then he wouldn’t be so distracted. Unfortunately (read fortunately) they had to work on their group projects today and had to sit in a circle. 

Jeno was meant to working on an essay but his eyes kept on flickering to the boy in front of him. The way his lips pouted softly as he concentrated on the work in front of him, or the way he frowned when he tried to understand something difficult.

Jeno was sure that literal hearts could be seen in his eyes at how hard he was staring at Jaemin. He knew he was being so obvious but he just couldn’t find the strength in himself to look away. He didn’t want to, Jaemin was just so beautiful, how was it even possible? It crossed Jeno’s mind that maybe Jaemin is some sort of angel or something because he knew for a fact someone that pretty couldn’t be human.

When Jeno thought Jaemin couldn’t make him want to kiss his lips even more, he somehow did. The boy pulled out a clear tube of lip gloss and Jeno swore everything went in slow motion from then on.

Jaemin brought the lip gloss up to his lips, he then delicately coated his lips in a layer of it. He brought his lips together than apart, smacking them together to get his lips evenly coated. 

Jeno felt his heart physically stopped, Jaemin was doing something as mundane as putting on lip gloss but somehow it made Jeno burst with butterflies. But Jeno supposes that’s Jaemin for you, he had everyone swooning over him. 

Jeno then felt an elbow press into his side, snapping him out of whatever daze he was just in.

He turned to his left to come face with the culprit who jabbed their elbow into his stomach. It was Donghyuck who had a smirk plastered on his face.

“Jeno you’re being so obvious.” He chuckled and looked back down at his work.

“I’m not.” Jeno hushed Hyuck trying not to gain Jaemin’s attention.

“Seriously we are in a middle of a lesson and you haven’t looked away from his lips once. Just say you want to kiss him and go.” 

“I-I don’t want to kiss him.” Jeno hissed while turning a bright shade of red. He had been caught in the act, he should really get better at hiding his feelings.

“Sure, and I don’t want Mark to stopping being a coward and ask me out.” Donghyuck huffed, seriously Mark and Donghyuck had been pining over each other far too long and Jeno was surprised they weren’t together yet. Even Jisung manged to confess to Chenle before them.

“What are you two talking about?” Jaemin raised his head in curiosity, his lips forming a stupid attractive pout again causing Jeno’s heart to beat faster.

“Nothing much just how Jeno wants to kis-“ Donghyuck didn’t even get to finish his sentence as Jeno smacked his hand over his mouth.

“He means we were talking about how much I want to ki- kick a football.” Jeno laughed nervously, that was the most shitest cover up ever. He could even feel Donghyuck laughing against his hand over how stupid he just sounded.

“Jisung might be able to play football with you on the weekend? Maybe ask him?” Jaemin shrugged before turning his attention away from the two.

Jeno removed his hand from Donghyuck’s mouth before turning to him with a look of disbelief. Donghyuck looked him back with the same look, both of them wondering how Jaemin believed the crap Jeno made up.

“You’re lucky he his gullible.” Donghyuck stated before finally going back to his work.

The rest of the lesson Jeno wrote a whole two sentences only, he would have to finish it when Na Jaemin wasn’t around to distract his mind. Which was slightly annoying he would probably have to finish it at home but maybe it was worth It because he got to watch Jaemin all lesson long.

 

 

Jeno had made to end of the school day without accidently revealing his three-yearlong crush on his best friend, it did sadly mean that he avoided looking at Jaemin the rest of the entire day. Jeno was just scared Jaemin would catch Jeno staring at his lips one more time and put it together that Jeno was completely and utterly whipped for him.

However, his efforts came to a quick end as after Jeno finished basketball practice (he had practice almost every day after the school and Jaemin always sat on the bleaches and watched him fondly) Jaemin came into the changing rooms with a fresh new layer of lip gloss.

Jaemin walked past Jeno’s teammate as they all left leaving the two boys alone. Jeno was just tying his shoe laces, his heart beating so loudly at being alone with Jaemin, Jaemin could probably hear his rapid heartbeat.

His hands shook nervously, Jeno felt like he was suffocating being alone with Jaemin. He was finding it so incredibly difficult to not just smash his lips against Jaemin’s. He stood up after finally tying his laces, not without much struggle first , and faced Jaemin.

“You did so well today Nono.” Boom…Boom , there goes Jeno’s heart again. 

“Nana, you say that every time you see me play.” Jeno looked down, Jaemin always complimented him and every time he got butterflies in his stomach. 

He looked up again, the glistening of the lip gloss catching his attention. Jaemin started to say something as Jeno saw his lips moving in motion, he should be listening but he couldn’t make sense of the words falling from Jaemin’s pretty lips.

He brought his hand up unconsciously to Jaemin’s lips, resting his palm on the boy’s cheek and his thumb lay on his lip. 

Jaemin froze in the middle of a sentence, he watched Jeno’s eyes as the boy traced the outline of his lips softly (surely getting lip gloss on his finger but that didn’t faze Jeno at all).

“J-Jeno?’ Jaemin was completely flustered at Jeno’s actions. He had to admit Jeno had seemed a little off today and he had catch him staring at his lips more than usual.

“Jaemin, I’m going to kiss you now.” Jeno couldn’t resist any longer, it was slowly killing him.

“Wha-” Jaemin didn’t get to finish as Jeno’s lips found his.

Jeno had moved forward and placed his hands around Jaemin’s waist, bringing their bodies closer. He didn’t know where he got the courage from but he’s glad he did, Jaemin lips against his felt so right.

Jaemin at first didn’t respond, not because he didn’t want to, he was just in complete shock. But he finally got his head around what was happening quickly and his eyes fluttered shut. His hands found their own way to Jeno’s neck. 

Jeno turned them softly around so Jaemin’s back was against the locker. He leaned in deeper to the kiss, Jaemin smiled into the kiss and played with Jeno’s hair. It was nothing aggressive, just a kiss full of emotions and years of love.

When Jeno finally pulled away to catch his breath, he finally comprehended what he had just done. He just kissed Na Jaemin, his best friend since he was like five.

“Oh my god! Jaemin I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to kiss you. It’s just you lip gloss made your lips so irresistible, I haven’t been able to look away from them all day. I might as well just say I’m in love with you, I know I shouldn’t say this because it could ruin our whole friendship but I couldn’t help it. You are so damn kissable.” Jeno rambled, he was moving his arms around frantically and Jaemin just watched with a small smile on his face.

“Jeno.”

“Yes?” Jeno stopped and snapped his attention back to Jaemin, he nervously bit his swollen lips (swollen from kissing his best friend).

“I kissed you back idiot.”

“What?”

“Lee Jeno I’ve loved you for so long. If I knew all it took for you to kiss me was sparkly lip gloss I would have worn it every day.” Jaemin teased.

“You love me?”

“Yes, now kiss me again dumbass.” With that Jaemin grabbed Jeno’s shirt and their lips met for the second time.

 

Jeno and Jaemin were walking hand in hand home from school. They were both going to be quite late to dinner as they spent who knows how long innocently kissing each other in the school locker room.

They approached Jaemin’s house and Jeno turned towards the boy.

“Jaemin does that mean we are boyfriends now?” 

“I would hope so, I did spend a whole hour kissing you in the boy’s locker rooms.” Jaemin chuckled.

“Fair point.” Jeno squeezed Jaemin’s hand while laughing at himself for asking such an obvious question.

“I’ll see you tomorrow.” Jaemin let go of Jeno’s hand before planting a quick peck onto Jeno’s lips, he turned a shade of red and ran into his house.

Jeno smiled all the way home, touching his lips and becoming flustered as he felt that his lips were now coated with a thin layer of Jaemin’s lip gloss.

**Author's Note:**

> Kuddos and comments are highly appreciated! Please tell me what you think of this short one shot.
> 
> Also follow me on twitter so we can scream about nomin @/totallyjaemin


End file.
